beyond_the_outer_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Shion
The Shion are a humanoid, mammalian, sentient race hailing from Mia (KOI-1668.01). Biology Of the races known to man, the Shion are the most biologically similair. Outside the Shion's dual respitarory sysyem and more complex auditory structure, the two species are nearly identical in most major areas. Human scientists have found the hybridization would be possible with minimal meddling. However, due to the purist nature of humanity, nothing has been attempted. The Shion are a sexually dimorphic race with two genders, male and female. A male can be seen at the right. Females have slightly softersuch as less pronounced brow ridges. They also possess two mammary glands on their chest, though they only have significant size during the breast-feeding period of young. The gender ratio is 1:1 and the gestation period is six Earth months and usually yields two or three children. Moreover, the average height for both genders is 5'11" to 6'4". It is worth noting that many genetically modified and specially bred Shion. Just as humans enjoy maniupulating the appearance of dgos and cats, the same has been done to Shion. It is not uncommon to find the species in wild colors or with modified shapes. The average life expectancy of a properly cared for, captive Shion is about eighty years. The expectancy in their natural habitat is unknown but undoubtedly shorter due to the lack of proper medical care. Diet The Shion diet is comprable to the human diet. In fact, it is exactly indentical now that they live in tandem with the human race. Prior to First Contact The Shion were in the Early Civilization portion of development before the humans arrived. There were several dominant nations and many city states. No international language had been developed. First Contact and Aftermath Humans landed on November 17th, 2456 in one of the largest nations of Mia. The Shions reacted with fear and fled the landing site after they found their weapons entirely useless. Any stragglers were captured for testing by the human team. On December 27th, 2456, Mia was deemed completely habitable for humans. The contaiment of the Shion in designated areas of the planet began immediately. By 2477, the human need for space demanded that the whole of Mia be utilized. The question of what do with the Shion perplexed the humans until later that year when the suggestion to utilize the fast learning species as a slave race. The human government quickly deemed that the situation would be beneficial to both races and order that the Shion be distributed throughout the galaxy. Modern Day Today, the Shion are a staple in upper class, human life as well as in both rural and industrial areas. Doing most of humanity's hard labor while also acting as a servants to extremely rich, the race has accepted its date. Any argument from the Shion faded years ago, likely when the last native born, free Shion died. In Human Law 1. It is not illegal to eat a Shion if you own it. However, doing so is extremely frowned upon universally. 2. Having sex with Shion is a grey area in law. As they are considered animals, it is technically illegal. However, Shion porn, prostitues, and strippers are very common. Political figures have even been exposed as sleeping with their Shion servants. The law has never been enforced.